1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for attaching a variety of tools to vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of patents have been issued for devices which attach tools to vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,046 is for is termed a “Multiple Construction Equipment Attachment.” It is specifically stated to be for allowing a vehicle to serve as a snow plow, front end loader, or fork lift. This device, however, appears to be incapable of assisting in supporting its own weight while the associated vehicle is moving and is built as a single section or assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,329 is a “Backhoe Mounting Mechanism.” Again, it appears to be incapable of assisting in supporting its own weight while the associated vehicle is moving and is built as a single section or assembly.
A “Hinged Plow Attachment” is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,944. Once more, though, it appears to be incapable of assisting in supporting its own weight while the associated vehicle is moving (or even when the vehicle is not moving) and is built as a single section or assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,215 covers only a plow. It is shown attached to an all-terrain vehicle. All the weight of the plow is, however, supported by the vehicle; and no provision is made for an attachment device built in more than one section or assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,745 illustrates a blade on an all-terrain vehicle. Again, however, all the weight of the plow is supported by the vehicle; and no provision is made for an attachment device built in more than one section or assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,668 has a structure which extends under a vehicle. Attached to one end of the structure is some form of “motorized implement”; attached to the other end of the structure is a power source to operate the “motorized implement.” (The figures only show the structure attached to an all-terrain vehicles and only illustrate a snowblower as the “motorized implement.”) The ground-engaging support member (caster wheels or skis) are located near the first end of the structure. The structure is attached to the frame of the vehicle at points intermediate between the first end and the other end of the structure. Since the weight of the power source is situated such that there is no ground-engaging support between the location of the power source and the points of attachment of the structure to the frame of the vehicle, the vehicle will support at least the weight of the power source. And, as with the devices of the preceding patents, no provision is made for an attachment device built in more than one section or assembly.
Additionally, there are two devices related to the present invention that are apparently in production but for which the Inventor could locate no patent.
The BeaverPro QH50 of L. B. Manufacturing, 77 Champlain Street, Dieppe, N. B., Canada E1A 1N5 can mount tools to an ATV in one version and to a truck in another version. And the Groundhog ATV Loader made by Concord Environmental Equipment, LLC, 25808 Highway 10, Hawley, Minn. 56549, can add a front-end loader to an ATV. Neither of these two devices, however, appears to have any independent means for supporting the weight of the device or the associated; and neither device is built in more than one section or assembly.